Six Paths Sage Mode (TTF)
|image= SPS Naruto.png |kanji=六道の仙術 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Rikudō Senjutsu |literal english=Six Paths Sage Technique |viz manga=Six Paths Senjutsu |parent jutsu=Six Paths Power |jutsu classification=Senjutsu, Tailed Beast Skill |jutsu class type=Supplementary |users=Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki (Ten Tails), Madara Uchiha, Nag, Myoken, Naruto Uzumaki, Obito Uchiha,Raiden Uchiha, Ryun Uchiha, Ryun Uchiha (Fanon Canon)~manga, Seigetsu Uchiha, |debut shippuden=No |game debut=Naruto Shippūden: World's Strongest |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game }} The Six Paths Sage Technique is an empowered state, similar to Sage Mode, which drastically empowers all of the user's abilities to a far greater extent. It is achieved by wielding the chakra of the Ten-Tails or by combining the chakra of the nine tailed beasts with the Six Paths chakra. Overview Ryun's Version After obtaining the remaining eight tailed beast chakra from the Sage of the Six Paths, Ryun achieved this heightened transformation. By tapping on the chakra of the nine beasts within him, Ryun enters a transformation visibly reminiscent of the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. In this mode, the chakra forms into a light-colored coat with a dark-colored bodysuit underneath. His eyes contain the Rinnegan and lack the pigmentation of his Sage Mode. In this state, Ryun can use the abilities of the tailed beasts, as well as the s, to combat his opponents.The Story of Shinobi: War of Heavenly Beings Because he is part of the incarnation of the Ten-Tails, with the Shinseijū, Ryun can remain in this mode almost indefinitely, shown when he used its power almost exclusively to combat Seireitou Hyūga over a twenty-four hour period. With the power bestowed upon him by this transformation, Ryun obtains the innate ability to grasp the nature of chakra and comprehend all universal things. In this state, he can also make perfect use of Yin–Yang Release. Seigetsu's Version After mastering Sage Mode, and after gaining the Rinnegan, Seigetsu after studying Ryun, has enhanced his tailed-beast chakra mode, to the point where he has fused the power of the Shinusagi, with his . Despite studying Ryun, Sigma hadn't gained a normal haori. Instead, his haori is one with his body, and takes a more " -like appearance. A tail from his rear extends out, which is a signifies of his strength. Around his eyes, is a shadow-like trim, and his hair isn't as long as it is in war time, but could be close to matching. After training further in this state, it begins to look exactly like his Two-Tails Chakra Mode, but instead is purple with significant changes, the most noticeable being his chakra levels. On the front side of his left and right hand, is a moon-like marking. This form, is debatable if it is known as Senninjutsu, but since it uses the same requirements, most say so. Trivia * This transformation is not to be confused with the Sage Transformation used by and his clan. The name for this form comes from the name Madara Uchiha gave it when Obito used it, likely referring to the likeness it grants one to the Sage of the Six Paths. * As stated, it is highly debatable if Sigma has the "Perfect" transformation of this technique. Yet, most call it so. References